


New Life

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [2]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Series: For the Kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 4





	New Life

Tommy was at dinner at Oliver’s when he got your text. He frowned and mumbled to himself, shaking his head slightly. “ _ Asshole” _ . He swore. 

Oliver cocked an eyebrow at his best friend. “What?”

Tommy handed him the phone, sighing. “Just get bothered by that.” He explained. “Hate that guy.”

Oliver nodded as he read over. “I’m starting to, too. Quickly.” He agreed. “Need to pick them up early? I can make that happen.” 

“Kids are already in bed.” Tommy shook his head. “clay has school in the morning.”

Oliver nodded. “Glad she has you as a friend.” He said proudly. 

He smiled sadly. “Me, too. I can’t wait until she’s out.” He said honestly. “Been wanting her out since before Maggie was born.”

“That’s a while.” Oliver frowned. “It’s always been like this?” 

“Kinda?” He shrugged. “It did get better for a bit when she was pregnant, but then as Mags got older…” he watched Oliver wince and nodded. “Exactly.” He replied, sipping his drink. “She wanted more kids, but that's how out of the question.”

Oliver nodded. “Well, at least with him.” He sighed. “I’m glad you found her everything. I’m happy to help too, always.” He pointed out. 

Tommy gave him an amused looking. “Oliver Queen has a heart. Careful, don't let the tabloids know.” He teased.

He chuckled. “Really though. Don’t let them know.” He teased right back. 

* * *

Sleep didn't come to you that night, your husband snoring in bed next to you. Finally, you crawled out of bed about 2, and made your way downstairs. You took a deep breath and just went over the plan in your head a few times, going to check the night away bags you had packed. You knew that you wouldn’t get everything out in one day. 

“You’ll be fine.” You mumbled to yourself, hoping not to panic as you opened your message thread with Tommy. Part of you was second guessing yourself. Were you doing the right thing?! Or would it blow up? You closed your eyes and focused on your breathing. You had to get your kids up in just over five hours to get Clay off to school.

Suddenly your phone dinged at you nearly jumped out of your skin before grabbing before it fell. You frowned as you saw a message from Oliver. Licking your lips, you opened it. 

_ Just checking in. I work late hours, sorry for the time it is, I just never heard back.  _

You smiled softly. _I_ _ t's okay. I'm up.  _ You replied. 

_ Good.  _ He sent back, then another.  _ I mean good that you’re fine.  _

You chuckled lightly.  _ Just nervous. _

_ New job nerves?  _

Chewing on your lip, you sighed and moved to sit on the couch, turning the tv on. Once you’d turned it down, you got comfortable.  _ New job, new apartment, new life. _

_ New life. I understand that. Scary stuff.  _

While you highly doubted that he could really understand, you appreciated the thought.  _ I’ve been with him since I was since high school, and I have two kids depending on me.  _

_ That I don’t understand, I’ll admit. But I have...started over. Fresh, new person, type of start over.  _ He explained.  _ I’m here if you need a shoulder. _

You smiled weakly, knowing he meant well. However, you weren’t fully trusting of him, despite him being Tommy’s friend.  _ Thanks. _

_ Of course. Sounds weird coming from a Queen. I know.  _

That made you chuckle.  _ I try not to judge on a name. _

_ I’m learning to do that too. Even my own. :)  _

* * *

Before Oliver knew it, the sun was rising.  _ Wow! I shouldn’t have kept you up. You have kids. _

_ Honestly I don’t think I would’ve been able to sleep anyway. Thanks for the company, but I have to leave soon.  _ You told him, running a hand through your hair.  _ And Tommy will be here about 9. _

_ Okay, be careful. Call if you need.  _ He told you, meaning it. Hell, he was tempted to be nearby, as Arrow, just to keep an eye on things. He actually glanced at his schedule for a moment. “Maybe I’ll do just that.” With that, he was up. “Diggle! I’m going out!”

* * *

Mark was still asleep by the time that you slipped out of the house, kids in tow. “Mom, can we have pizza for dinner?” Maggie asked.

“I’m sure we can.” You said quickly, hoping you made it to dinner. At the moment, you were simply trying to make it through each minute. Neither kid knew you were leaving their father.

“We’re going to school early.” Clay noticed. “Normally we don't leave until after the neighbors.”

“I was up early. Decided to try the early road.” You smiled at him, then focused on driving him to school. “If it’s not too busy, I’ll stop and get us donuts, okay?”

“Donuts!” Maggie said happily. 

You smiled, feeling slightly better, and really hopeful. Kids were strong, and they were giving you more strength by the moment.

As you dropped Clay off, you told him you’d be picking him up instead of him taking the bus. “Just a new routine I’m trying.” You told him, which technically wasn’t a lie. “Tommy will be with meeeee.” You grinned when he got excited.

“Sweet! Do you think I can show him my new game?” Clay asked. He asked, hopeful. 

“We’ll see.” You nodded, thankful they were happy kids. Usually.

“Cool. Bye!” He waved before running off. 

Maggie looked up at you. “Can we go to the park?” 

You crouched down to look at her. “No, actually, Tommy is coming over. With Laurel.” You started. “He’s...he’s going to be helping us move to a new apartment.” 

“Why?” She asked instantly. She had always been very inquisitive, and that moment was making you cringe.

“Because Mommy and Daddy won’t be together anymore.” You didn’t want to put her father down, but you didn’t want to lie.

She made a humming noise. “For ever?” She looked at her toy in her lap. 

You nodded. “Yeah, baby. Forever. But, hey, Grandma and Grandpa aren’t together, and you still see them, right?” You reminded her. 

She nodded excitedly. “Two presents!” She gasped. 

Giggling, you smiled. “Exactly. So, how about we get home to see Tommy, and then later, see our new apartment!”

“Okay.” She said easily. “I like him.” She grew more excited. “And Laurel is really pretty.” She mused, remembering she would be there.

“She is!” You smiled. “She loves it when you tell her.” You hinted. 

* * *

You were surprised to see Tommy’s car there already when you got home. “That was fast.” You mumbled before helping Maggie out. You had no idea that Oliver wasn't far, either. You hurried inside. “Tommy?” You called out. 

“In here!” He called from the living room.

You followed his voice easily. 

Maggie smiled at him. “Hi, Tommy.”

“Hey, kiddo.” He crouched for a hug. “Missed you.” He grinned when she happily hugged him in return. “You're getting so big!” He chuckled as he stood with her.

“Cause I eat veggies!” She giggled. 

You looked at them with a smile, happy Maggie felt so comfortable with him. He was like an Uncle to her, which was nice, as you didn't have siblings. The feeling was mutual, you knew. 

“How’re you feeling?” He asked as he looked over to you. 

“I'm okay. I told Maggie we're moving.” You sighed.

“Two presents!” She kicked excitedly. “Like with Grandma and Grandpa!” 

He couldn’t help but smile at that but gave you a sympathetic look. “I’m glad I got here early.” 

Laurel moved to his side. “I was actually hoping when this is all over, and you're settled in your new place, we could have a girls day?” 

“It’ll probably be very needed.” You nodded. “Thank you both. So much.”

Mark scoffed, rolling his eyes. “What’s all this?” He asked. “Some show? Some act? We know you can't leave.” He gave a look to Tommy. “It’s all your doing, I know it is. Putting false thoughts in her head. Some friend.” 

Tommy glanced at Maggie. “How about you go pick out your favorite toys and put them on your bed to make sure we.get those first?” He kissed her cheek.

“Sure.” She said, happy to do what he says and ran off. 

Once she was out of the room, Tommy turned to Mark. “I’ve hated you for years. Y/N damn well knows it, too.” He started. “I’m sick of how you treat her. She’s basically a single mom with Clay and Mags.” He snapped. “Why keep her in this damn house wasting away with you?!”

“Buddy, do you know nothing? You don’t realize how little she’s capable of doing?” Mark shook his head. “Barely a wife. Barely a housekeeper. Barely a mother. A waste!” 

“I wouldn’t want to do shit around here either if I was treated how you treat her!” Tommy ground out. “You want to know who’s a waste? You. Sorry excuse for a husband.”

“She’s lucky I married her!” He shouted. “As if anything else would!” 

Everyone was yelling at this point, but it stopped when the front door crashed in. You squeaked and grabbed at Tommy. “Enough!” The man’s voice spoke. He was holding a bow and arrow as he moved into the living room, aiming it at Mark. “I’ve heard plenty from you. The entire neighborhood has.”  You were shaking slightly, your cheeks wet with tears. You had heard stories of this man, but had never seen him in action. 

“It’s okay.” Laurel said softly to you. She placed her hand gently on your back.

“Apologize.” The Arrow spoke to Mark. 

Mark looked half pissed, and half scared. “For being honest?”

“Honest? You’re not an honest man.” He replied. “You’re a coward.”

“Who are you to tell me that?” Mark hissed. “A vigilante?” He scoffed. “Some little boy playing dress up?”

An arrow was instantly shot near him, tearing Mark’s shirt. “A bigger man than you.” He said calmly. His eyes went to you, his aim never changing. “Has he ever hit you?” 

You blinked at him and shook your head shakily. “N-No.” At least there was that. A small blessing.

“Good.” He muttered. “I’ll keep watch. Go pack.” It seemed he knew exactly what was going on. He watched you lick your lips and hurry out of the room, away from your soon to be ex. He glanced at Mark and watched him flinch as he went to get another arrow. 


End file.
